Spirit Hunters
'''Spirit Hunters '''are people who hunt Spirits for a living, the pay can be very poor or if they are sent on a "Gold mine" job very very good, Spirit Hunters rarely work in groups, most work, fight and die alone, it is a rare sight to see Spirit Hunters in groups. Most Spirit Hunters die after there tenth good Spirit Hunt, most getting cocky and picking a Spirit Hunt that's more then they could chew. Races that join to be a Spirit Hunter There is no race that isn't allowed to be a Spirit Hunter, the main race that join to become Spirit Hunters are Humans, the downside is they have to wear helmets in order to see a Spirit, this is where a Spirit aims, Nekos, Dogs, Cats, Foxes, Horses, Tigers, Wovles and Lions join Spirit Hunters which don't have to wear helmets in order to see a Spirit this is a small upside but many wear one but the result is bad as it can mess with there eyesight or hearing, Bears are the rarest race to become a Spirit Hunter. Training Spirit Hunters are the most hardest trained people in the whole world, trained in the use of all weapons that will save there life. Training to be a Spirit Hunter can push people to there limit, out of ten people who join only a few will finish training, much stronger then when they joined, oddly more men fail to finish training then women, the main thing a Spirit Hunter is made to do is run, while not seeming helpful a Spirit Hunter needs to be able to run good amount of time while carrying there kit, that and a Spirit Hunter spends a good amount of there life running, it's also a great way to get there body into shape and lose some weight, Spirit Hunters tend to lose one fifth of their body weight. Most of their warm ups is 100 star jumps, 10 push ups, 10 sit ups then 10 squats, then add 10 to the number of push ups, sit ups and squats, but doing a 100 star jumps at the start, they do it till they have to do 50 push ups, 50 sit ups and then 50 squats. Types of Spirit Hunters There are many types of Spirit Hunters each is trained in one type of Spirit Hunting. The types *Close Combat - are armed with weapons made for house to house combat, this type suffers the highest losses, are armed with shotguns, handguns, no grenades and other weapons. *Rifle Trooper - the most basic Spirit Hunter, is armed with a semi-auto rifle, a handgun and some grenades. *Sniper - the longest ranged Spirir Hunter, is armed with a Sniper Rifle, a handgun and a few grenades. *MG Gunner - picked by most rookies with trigger fingers, are armed with a Machine Gun and a handgun. *Grendier - is the only Spirit Hunter type to have a handgun as there main weapon and need to have a good arm, have a lotta grenades and a handgun. *Rapid Fire - is what most people who know Spirit Hunter vets change to be, are armed with a Bolter, a handgun and a few grenades. Ranks of Spirit Hunters it is rare a Spirit Hunter can reach a high rank, but unlike other armies ranks aren't how they are in other armies. *Rookie - The lowest rank of a Spirit Hunter, most Spirit Hunters die at this rank. *Experienced - Is only given after a Rookie has made it though his/her first good Spirit Hunt. *Slight Veteran - Is given after five good Spirit Hunts. *Veteran - Is given after ten good Spirit Hunts. Most Spirit Hunters never get past this rank. *Major Veteran - Is given after twentynine good Spirit Hunts. *Silght Expert - Is given after fifty good Spirit Hunts. *Expert - Is given after sixty good Spirit Hunts. *Major Expert - Is given after eightynine good Spirit Hunts. Medals Spirit Hunters rarely are given medals for the job they do, the most issued one is the Purple Heart which is only issued if a Spirit Hunter is wounded or killed by Spirit action, though most are given after a Spirit Hunters death, the second most given medal is the White Death medal for killing a Spirit outside the guns max range. Spirit Hunters do get a medal when they've had enough though few quit due to even when not a Spirit Hunter, a Spirit may still come and kill them. Weapons A Spirit Hunters weapons are made to only fire rounds that are only most deadly when used on Spirits, ammo for there weapons is always changing due to Spirits adpating to the ammo. *SHSR927 full name Spirit Hunter Sniper Rifle 927 - a high powered Sniper Rifle, it was the first "true" Spirit Hunter sniper, was bolt-action has a five round clip. *M4C - a handgun used by all classes, has a seven round clip. Grenadiers have the LM version which had a fourteen round clip. *AR74TS - A ten round Tactial Shotgun, is the latest model of Tactial Shotguns replacing the old 79S. *M941 Heavy Machine Gun - the sixth Spirit Hunter Heavy Machine Gun, has a 250 round box clip and can have a rate of fire of 2,500 rpm this number can change depending on the race firing the weapon. Known Spirit Hunters *Silent - is a Sniper. *Robert Naylor - was a Close Combat then Rapid Fire. Category:Shotgun Category:Military